Yasuo/History
Previous Lore 1st= "The story of a sword is inked in blood." - Yasuo is a man of resolve, an agile swordsman who wields the wind itself to cut down his foes. This once-proud warrior has been disgraced by a false accusation and forced into a desperate fight for survival. With the world turned against him, he will do everything in his power to bring the guilty to justice and restore his honor. Formerly a brilliant pupil at a renowned Ionian sword school, Yasuo was the only student in a generation to master the legendary wind technique. Many believed he was destined to become a great hero. However, his fate was changed forever when Noxus invaded. Yasuo was charged with guarding an Ionian Elder, but, foolishly believing his blade alone could make the difference, he left his post to join the fray. By the time he returned, the Elder had been slain. Disgraced, Yasuo willingly turned himself in, prepared to pay for his failure with his life. He was shocked, however, to find himself accused not just of dereliction, but of the murder itself. Though confused and racked with guilt, he knew the assassin would go unpunished if he did not act. Yasuo raised his sword against the school and fought his way free, knowing his treason would turn all of Ionia against him. Left truly alone for the first time in his life, he set out to find the Elder's real killer. Yasuo spent the next several years wandering the land, seeking any clue that might lead him to the murderer. All the while, he was relentlessly hunted by his former allies, continually forced to fight or die. His mission drove him ever forward, until he was tracked down by the one foe he dreaded most - his own brother, Yone. Bound by a common code of honor, the two warriors bowed and drew their swords. Silently they circled one another under the moonlight. When they finally charged forward, Yone was no match for Yasuo: with a single flash of steel he cut his brother down. Yasuo dropped his weapon and rushed to Yone's side. Overcome with emotion, he demanded to know how his own kin could think him guilty. Yone spoke: "The Elder was killed by a wind technique. Who else could it be?" Understanding swept over Yasuo as he suddenly realized why he had been accused. He professed his innocence once more and begged his brother's forgiveness. Tears streamed down Yasuo's face as his brother passed in his arms. Yasuo buried Yone under the rising sun, but could take no time to mourn. Others would be after him before long. His brother's revelation had given Yasuo newfound purpose: he now had the clue that would lead to the true killer. Swearing an oath, he gathered his belongings and, with one last look at Yone's grave, set out with the wind at his back. Patch History ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24b * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Range increased to 1400 from 1200. ;V7.23 * and ** On-hit VFX have been restored. * ** Crescent moon VFX no longer disappear when moving the camera away and back. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Now has +4% '''bonus' attack speed at level 1. ** Base attack damage increased to 60 from . ** Base armor increased to 30 from . ** Base health increased to 523 from . ** Health growth increased to 87 from 82. ;V7.17 * ** Can no longer activate by attempting to casting Last Breath on enemy who is not currently knocked up. ;V7.16 * ** No longer faces the wrong direction during his channel animation. ;V7.13 * ** Fixed special borders being cut off at the bottom during loading screen. ;V7.12 * ** *** Now correctly shouts his VO when casting it. ;V7.11 * ** Stack duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10. ;V7.10 * ** Enemies no longer lose spell shields when walking through the very edge of Wind Wall. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.8 * ** *** Chromas no longer use the base skin particles. ;V7.2 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Has a ratio. ;V6.24 * ** Targeting enemies displacing themselves/each other with . ;V6.22 * ** General *** Basic attack animation desynchronized with damage application. ;V6.21 * ** *** Pixelation on third cast's maximum range indicator. ;V6.18 * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. * ** Bonus armor penetration only applies to Yasuo's critical strikes. ** Yasuo dealing a basic attack's worth of extra damage when casting. ;V6.17 * ** First basic attack after casting being delayed if critically striking. ;V6.16 * ** 's cooldown refreshing when attempting to cast on a target the dash immunity is still active on. ;V6.14 * ** Not always critically striking when Yasuo has 100% critical strike chance. * ** Failing to block projectiles if cast right when Yasuo dies. * ** Yasuo sometimes becoming unable to use basic attack after casting. ** Yasuo ignoring both cooldown (regular and per target) and cast time if used while displaced and on on multiple targets. * ** Yasuo sometimes becoming unable to use basic attack after casting. ;V6.2 * ** Third cast and casts during bypassing in certain situations. * ** Ceasing to block projectiles if Yasuo dies while active. ;V6.1 * ** Being bypassed by certain unit-targeted abilities ( ) as it spawns. ;V5.14 * ** Third cast not applying on-hit effects. ;V5.8 * ** Flow generation reduced to 1 stack per units from 1 per 46 at all levels. ** Shield strength increased to from . ;V4.21 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 340. * ** Cooldown reduced to 4 seconds at all ranks from . ;V4.18 * Stats ** Base health lowered to 462 from 512. ** Base movement speed lowered to 340 from 350. ;V4.17 * ** Going on a shorter cooldown if cast during . ;V4.13 * ** Shield duration reduced to 1 second from . * ** Minimum cast time increased to seconds from . ** Cooldown reduction from attack speed reduced (maximum amount needed for minimum cast time unchanged). ** Third cast dealing instant damage in first cast range when used in quick succession. * ** Passive bonus Flow per cast. ;V4.12 * ** Sometimes not triggering . ;V4.11 * ** Maximum bonus damage reduced to 50% at 2 stacks from 100% at 4. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 19 from 15. ;V4.3 * ** Shield strength reduced to from . ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 2. ;V4.2 * ** Flow generation reduced to 1 stack per 46 units from 1 per 40. * ** Displays a maximum range indicator while third cast is available. * ** Passive bonus Flow stacks per cast reduced to from . * ** Range reduced to 1200 from 1300. ;V4.1 * ** 10% reduced damage applies to . * ** Third cast uses smart casting by default. ** Interaction with updated for reliability. * ** Blocking allied . * ** Grants maximum Flow on cast. ** Animation time reduced by seconds. ** Yasuo blinking to targets who out of a displacement's target location right before being hit. ** Cooldown timer tracking error in HUD and Spectator Mode. ;V3.15 * Added. }} Category:Champion history Category:Yasuo